


What DO YOU EVEN WANT ME?

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Self-cest, Sex, Sonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: His mind was a jumbled mess ever since the new, more feral version of his friend had ported over on accident. The two of them were having troubles sharing the same spaces, sometimes they got along- other times they got along a LITTLE TOO WELL and Sonic was uneasy about it.You weren’t supposed to be attracted to yourself.He didn’t make the rules, it just seemed obvious universally that you were never supposed to have a YOURSELF to be ATTRACTED TO. The longer time went on, the more “Blue” or what they decided to nickname Sonic after the newcomer came to town- got anxious about the whole situation.!!This is a joint collaborative effort by myself andAzureWho you can find all over the internet but most notably on Tumblr as well as DA:Azure Dream RealmSome of the artwork is done by myself- and some of the artwork is done by her- but on a whole the styles are pretty different so it should be relatively obvious!Hopefully that answers where all the credit is due- on with the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this isn't your thing! I was inspired by a friend and it just came out. If you're not into self-cest that's a-ok! I have many other things on here to offer non self-shippy things. I'm jus havin fun here! If yall don't like it I guess you can yell at me if you want I dunno feel free to do you I guess xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful artwork in these chapters is a collaboration effort by myself and Azuredrawssonic on Tumblr you can catch all her work here: https://azuredrawssonic.tumblr.com/

“Yea I don’t think that’s gonna work.” Sonic’s voice carried easily through the workshop- “last time I tried something like that we just went back in time, no telling what could happen if I thought of a place- you’d probably lose ME in the process, that’s a no-go.” 

Tails nodded, the doubt Sonic carried easily catching his attention and pulling him away from his one-in-a-billion odds. His mind was a jumbled mess ever since the new, more feral version of his friend had ported over on accident. The two of them were having troubles sharing the same spaces, sometimes they got along- other times they got along a LITTLE TOO WELL and Sonic was uneasy about it. 

You weren’t supposed to be attracted to yourself. 

He didn’t make the rules, it just seemed obvious universally that you were never supposed to have a YOURSELF to be ATTRACTED TO. The longer time went on, the more “Blue” or what they decided to nickname Sonic after the newcomer came to town- got anxious about the whole situation. 

It’s hard to hide from yourself, and even harder to hide for long. The planet’s structure was similiar to what Sonic described and knew, their homes, and thusly including their haunts, were all known between the two of them. 

There was no secret cave lit up by diamonds Sonic could relax in, no water springs that were knee deep that healed his ails he could run to, no ruins that could pull his thoughts into perspective that he could meditate in. 

Sonic knew where all those places were, and it seemed like the other hedgehog had ideas in mind that were quite different from Blue’s own take on the entire situation. So if he ran, it wouldn’t be very long before the other would find him. 

Blue wasn’t used to someone who could keep up with him. 

Wasn’t used to someone who could keep up with him who WANTED him that HE WANTED that he WASN’T SUPPOSED TO WANT. 

Sundays were supposed to be relaxing, what the hell happened. 

“What about a transponder that links the two universes in a helix loop that-” 

Then there was the added complication of Shadow- Blue found himself in a heap of trouble almost immediately and he couldn’t even fathom why with the older, yet less mentally stable male. 

“Sonic did you catch that?” 

“What huh now?” 

Tails arched a ridge, he was used to Sonic, or, Blue, as he had nicknamed himself to avoid confusion, usually cutting him off in the mid interim of his lengthy explanations. This time, he didn’t, instead, he spaced out- thinking about god only knows what. 

Tails knew Sonic was having problems, BLUE, was having problems- with the other version of himself- though Blue was refraining from explaining, it didn’t stop the entire situation from being painfully anachronistic.

There was something going on Blue was struggling with and he didn’t wanna talk about it, which was not terribly unusual. Since this was such a normalized event, Tails had gotten into the habit of being able to read his male counterpart pretty smoothly when he was off, or hiding something, and the word “buddy” seemed to come up nearly twice as much during that fiasco when he spoke. 

“Come again buddy?” 

A sweet smile was delivered right on time, a “get your money back” guarantee Blue wasn’t about to talk. 

Well since Blue wasn’t listening- 

“I said why don’t you hang out with Sonic- at least keep him busy until I figure this all out, no offense but you’re kinda in the way.” 

“None taken” 

Blue absolutely squeaked- causing Tails’s suspicions to skyrocket straight to the moon. Yes that moon, the one that was still full. 

Sonic stiffly turned, his tail curled against his thigh, the body language alarming Tails abruptly. 

“Whoa alright- you can stay.” 

He rushed out quickly, not knowing what was wrong- but knowing that Blue was in a really weird place… 

“HEY GUYS!” 

The twin voice caused both of their furs to collectively bustle up in a display of shock, collectively creating mass on Tails that couldn’t be described any other way outside of cute. 

-and then Sonic stepped in, taking with him a whole range of color drained from Blue’s face. 

“Noit’sokTailsthinki’llgothanks!” 

The words rushed out of him like a Chipmunk on speed, and speaking of-

“NO WAIT COME BACK!” 

And the two of them were gone- 

The moment of silence was broken by the words- 

“Didn’t even bother to close the door.” 

\--

It seemed like at least for now it was safe to assume that the other hedgehog was at LEAST as fast as Blue, after all, after nearly 300 or so miles, he could still hear the guy yelling. 

“COME ON I’M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!” 

He knew himself- he knew he wasn’t going to give up, give in, quit, or back down- all things that were the same said differently and done differently. So something ELSE had to give- 

Blue dug into the ground, slamming his feet into grass, dust flying up and a massacre sailing beneath his feet as he slid to face the other- twisting to drift, treading his fingertips as he dug his hands into the ground, those gloves saving him from a world of hurt as he stood up-opening his eyes, determination shining bright in the ecosystem of light play within those emeralds-

Which was all cut off in a instant when he was greeted with a generous grin, just thrown about like it was worthlessly there, at all times- 

Now he knew why his trademark grin could be so intimidating to his enemies. 

At least he wasn’t an enemy, but he certainly knew he was prey. 

“There ya go, that was a fun run, but I wanted to talk to ya.” 

“Yea I know-”

Blue spat back, uncharacteristically on edge, everything about him screamed unease, from his ears pinned to his skull to his closed off body language. He unfolded his arms to place them on his hips, accenting them, causing a low murmur of appreciation from Sonic that threw him right the fuck off. 

 

The part of this that made everything incredibly unacceptable was how Blue could READ the other clear as day- he was intent and he was taking this all as a fun challenge. His body language was playful and needy and dripped of desire and lust and a whole bunch of garbage Blue DID NOT WANT TO TAKE OUT. 

Added to the complex equation was the whole entire fiasco of how he participated in it all, going after his conquest like it was another Zone to ace, or something to be dominated, Blue knew what Sonic was about, BLUE WAS SONIC, and he knew the end goal in mind. It was hard to manuever because Blue as he was, never felt like this without a victory, without winning in the end, he always got what he wanted and therefore pursued it like he deserved it. Usually the things he had in mind were careless and thoughtless actions that really didn’t mean a whole lot or involved other people. 

How fast could he ruin a scheme? How high could he climb this tower? Could he cross this entire lake? He could dammit he could, and he could reach the top and he could pass over that body of water and he could ruin that scheme. Now he, from another universe, wanted to top in a whole other way- and it was aggressively involving another party. 

“What do you want?” 

A low whistle  
“Hey, you’re in a mood- but you know what I want, heh, guess that’s why.” 

He was rubbing his nose and waving his fingertip at him, and finished the entire gesture off with a god damn wink. 

Oh my fucking god was he REALLY that annoyingly charming? 

“Yeah I know..” 

Blue wondered, if he went to another place, would HE be this aggressive towards himself? Would HE be the one pushing like this? He couldn’t place himself behaving this way- but he did fathom a guess that this other Sonic might be built slightly differently, maybe have more testosterone or something- which would push that body into overdrive and create some side affects- it wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility, but Blue didn’t know anything about that, what he did know though was that Sonic really smelt like he was putting off a lot of phermones. 

Usually males tended to repel each other when they went into heat, but Blue, despite everything, found himself curious of the whole endeavor- he didn’t wanna change his mind, but he was a quick thinker, and could switch gears and stick with it- for now, there was no reason not to… not really. 

They could do what they wanted, neither of them were anything less than full grown, it just was without any other words, a bit much because- 

It wasn’t a mystery who would be on the receiving end. 

Blue was a little wary of how excited he, and thusly Sonic- could get, and how much ass that could kick, in a whole new way. 

“Yea, there’s not a lot of mystery, you smell like a plate of ghost peppers.” 

“I’m not gonna stop, but I aint about to do it without your consent either.” 

“Do you need help or something?” 

Blue waved his hand a bit, implicating that the wind wasn’t on Sonic’s side, as the full grown cerulean sidled up closer and rumbled right up on his counterpart of smaller stature with such intensity Blue actually stepped backwards with his right foot, getting overwhelmed immediately. 

The scent and the touch were pile driving his nerves, pounding his sensory perception with such precision his other abilities, just about every single one pick them out of a lineup and they were gone- became decayed at the same rate. 

He made a mental note to lock himself in a dungeon the next time HE ever went into heat because this was beyond obscene. 

His brain went on full alarm and then was bombarded with other signals that instantly drove him into a willing state of shock, there wasn’t another path, everything seemed to reduce to a fraction of the speed at a pace too fast to measure, going incredibly slowly while simultaniously frolicking forward with very little left at the helm to control his actions- but what split open everything was that voice- that crystal clear- “see to the bottom of that lake” voice, that had no hidden intentions- 

“Are you ok?” 

And he was on the ground. When where or how he had gotten there was anyone’s guess, even he didn’t know- he thought for a moment to ask- 

“How -” but then he didn’t finish to the “did I get here?” because that sounded dumb and he filtered that the fuck out before it slipped past. 

“You kinda just stopped trying to stand.” 

A chuckle made Blue’s pupils shrink in reaction, pleasure spikes rippling down his frame at just the vibration of it all. 

God he was really in trouble- or something, was this trouble? He knew that SONIC knew that HE knew that he was reacting, full blown reacting favorably to this, but he didn’t know and had never been driven downwards like this- it wasn’t like it was heavy or gravity was against him or anything- this wasn’t oppressive at all- it was needy and earnest, but he didn’t feel danger, not like earlier- once he was in a state of weakness, Sonic seemed to just want to touch the alarmed male- get his head and shit back in order before he proceeded- which was … nice and … well that kind of felt accurate to how he would handle someone he was about to have sex with as well… make love? No there wasn’t enough time to discern the difference… 

“Yeah.” 

He affirmed, the sound caught in some area of his throat that he didn’t even know existed until this moment here on this grass in this field in the middle of this- HOPEFULLY very rural area. 

What was about to happen, that he wasn’t about to stop, wasn’t exactly fit for populated areas.

He shivered, full on when he was gripped at his hip, the grip loosening as rapidly as Blue’s spikes began to de-flex, surrendering visibly to the touch as the heat of it traveled through Sonic’s hands, through his hip, burning him in a way that felt imaginary because it was unbelievable. 

Massively, the world at large began to mold into a series of touches, soft and questioning touches that grew in firmness and pressure slowly, mounting and mounting upon themselves as Blue’s slit began to quiver and react- Blue’s expression during the ordeal robbing Sonic of his ability to breath. 

He wanted it in all the right ways, visibly Blue was sporting a blooming hard on, as he was caressed and kissed, arching into rifling fingernails that dug just slightly enough to part the fur, but at that level where it wasn’t hard enough to alarm. Just that perfect flex of comfort and a acceptable state of consideration that was easing all of Blue’s collective concerns leaving him more and more relaxed and willing as every heated second passed. 

“Can you take more?” 

Blue seemed in a state of drunken pleasure, trying to answer- 

“What are we talking about here exactly?” 

Both of them knew what Sonic was talking about, but it seemed like Blue still had it in him to bat about the bush. 

The answer came in a hard brush up against his tail hole- Blue’s ears perking upwards as he lazily raised a hand, biting into the tip of the glove and removing it. 

The fabric clung to him, a snap on the inside undoing itself as he removed his fingers, carefully removing it from over his abundantly fluffy chest, then raising his hand to return some of the affection he had been lavishing under, to scratch delicately behind a rounded ear. 

“I can take you.” 

The feeling of his small claws clicked inside of Sonic’s head, causing him to lower into the touch, the affirmation spurning him on- the WAY Blue said it was overflowing with confidence, this wasn’t just a tumble in the hay, this was a person who wanted to use everything he had with full force to please- there was no mistaking the amount of pure honesty below him now. 

He was wanted. 

Sonic reached up, raising his hands towards his own mouth, and pushed his teeth over one of his nails, snapping and breaking it as Blue’s eyes widened- not expecting that- but then realizing just after why- as it went down- the smaller male sighed deeply, crowded and ok with that as Sonic settled over him, feeling everything mold in a way that suggested the scent and the touch and everything was the entire universe, some place where he was safe and could easily and freely exist without concern- 

And then the finger came close to his hole- causing a slight tense, before it retreated- and began to grip and rub his tail. Blue’s ears both flipped up as his face flared red- legs tangled over Sonic’s shoulder as he was repeatedly pet down south right at the juncture where he was most likely to react- immediately driving him to inhale and hold his breath as he bucked his hips softly in a unconcerned display of agreement with the actions. 

Shit- shit he should have known, of course Sonic knew where to touch him, of COURSE *SONIC* knew where to touch *HIMSELF*. 

The heavy petting continued, leaving a panting, captured Blue in its wake, his body held loose and taut, in prime position, his slit fully relaxed and opened bearing his penis on display as he was gently pulled across the grass, ruffling up blue fur with a slight disagreeable huff, a strong glance raised upwards, softened within moments by its owner. 

Blue read like an open book, he was horrific at keeping his feelings and needs underwraps, notoriously if he was sad, you would know, likewise, he mellowed out quickly, but a keen little warning glance suggested sternly to NOT drag him again in the slightest. 

He may have been on the bottom and the receiving end, but there was a definite article of control that was being manipulated between the two that was vital for his comfort, and that was that absolutely NOTHING was going to happen that he didn’t want. It was clear and precise, though the things he wanted may change overtime, it was without question that within the time they were not wanted, they would not be permitted to happen. 

Sonic kept his pace up with the tail, and a soft apology of

“Sorry-” 

Was granted into Blue’s shifting ear, which slid towards him after he received it- causing Blue to close his eyes and curl closer into Sonic’s space, until he was matched up against Sonic’s muzzle as he rested into a finger pushing into his tight entrance. 

He knew the deal- he had done this before, and he had a few things to say to THAT partner as well- luckily this time, Sonic needed only one warning glance, and relatively few directions, which was good- he just instinctively knew what to do- which was important. 

It made Blue swell with a desire to pleasure the other, to give up a part of him to receive and by that turn give as well. It wasn’t permanent, nothing was with Blue- and he damn well made sure nothing ever would be- but it was an important trait that he had in him when he had sex, that he wanted to please, aimed to please, thought about his partner- all things he had learned to do with someone else, someone else he realized abruptly better keep his snout out of this if he knew what was good for him. 

He thrived in the space provided for him, filled with confidence and reacting at full speed to a questioning kiss pressed up against his lips- he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Sonic’s own with little thought, delivering more than expected and receiving a burst of excitement in return from his partner, hiking his hips upwards and flaring in need as he settled to gently push the tip of his penis inside and bend the flexible hedgehog at the hip with it- Blue not even seeming to notice, since it wasn’t much of a stretch for him in the first place- going right along with it with no objections. 

He was well prepped, and squinted one eye open in the middle of Sonic pushing in at the most- until his partner was fully sheathed inside of him, Blue bent at angles made to satisfy another, his foot raised high over Sonic’s shoulder, his left leg disappearing beneath a solid arm that held his left hip in a stern grip to keep him still- there was just enough pressure to mentally slay any inhibitions and just enough care to keep him in place beneath him- a good mixture, good enough that Blue tore his second glove off wildly just to be able to FEEL Sonic’s fur as he gripped either one of Sonic’s arms, pinned down and pumped into at a steady rate that was rising in pace and intensity, electing small cries of pleasure as Blue’s grip increased further and further with each push. 

Sonic sure didn’t seem to mind, having half a mind to watch, wrapped up in the LOOK he was getting below as Blue’s eyes opened just enough to lock with Sonic’s. Almost hidden from heavy lids as his body was rocked forward repeatedly, Sonic’s cock slipping inside with ease, knowing full well as he did so this wasn’t the first time the blue speedster below him had been to the rodeo. 

A part of him had wanted to be a first, because it would have been unique and quite the tall experience for the lithe form beneath him- but at the same time, Sonic knew, that he himself, by design, wanted nothing to do with having any kinds of claims of ownership over himself. He assumed Blue to be similar. Being first, being an owner, being in control, these were all thoughts you had to throw out the window if you wanted to receive enthusiastic consent. Sonic knew he had to make sure Blue felt in control of his own body and that this wasn’t a matter of dominance or control, that this was a exchange of mutual respect and need for each other, not some sort of take on where “his place” was. 

Once you start going into that territory with the hero, you tend to lose him. He would ditch you faster than you could catch up, leave you in the dust, and nothing short of a miracle could bring him back to you. 

So careful it was, as a short and barbed growl was held back while he bared down on the smaller male below him, watching his face as he panted into each carefully aimed thrust, the sound of it turning wet with cum that had been released inside of him overtime. Blue’s cries were raising in pitch and tempo and driving Sonic into a frenzied state, he had gotten what he had wanted- but he had gotten more out of it than he had expected. WELL over the experience was the fact that with how much they had together that was similiar, there was a whole lot happening here that was pleasing than just the sex. 

The frantic, and fast paced cries were becoming nonsensical and that spurned Sonic on, coiling his chest against Blue’s and smothering his mouth in a kiss, the sounds of his pants and cries stopping for a moment, leaving behind the sound of the harsh thrusts that Blue was accepting, as he breathed through his nose, Sonic pinning his hands down against the grass suddenly, releasing his hip, Blue’s legs instinctively responding by gripping down on Sonic’s sides as his glory hole was repeatedly drowned in cock, slick and wet, just the SOUND driving Sonic to keep going- exhilarated by how far he was allowed to take the reigns in this situation. 

Blue wasn’t threatened at all, wasn’t fighting back, no matter the speed, or position, which was an untimely signal of comfort, and pleasure, his brain was being rocked by each thrust, his slit and cock bouncing and dripping with cum at each thrust- his mouth opened as he was silenced by a fierce kiss while his hands were held in place pinned above his head- and for some reason he just didn’t find and could not surface a reason to care- he was swimming in pleasure, and the two of them were so close to release there wasn’t anything that could have concerned him at this point- he was too far gone, and likely would have accepted anything at this point. 

The tables between them seemingly had turned, but neither of them were focused on any of that, it was the permission of being able to do what he wanted that made Sonic excited, and it was the pleasure that kept Blue clocked out cold when it came to objection. A place both of them mentally resided in at the same time that made for a lack of resistance from Blue, and in the meantime, Sonic reveled in it. 

There wasn’t any coming back from this- and they both knew it, Sonic wanted it, and Blue didn’t feel there was any need to stop him- not really- and when this led to the both of them cumming at the same time, it really wasn’t something either of them felt the need to comment on. 

Blue’s entire body shook in the aftermath, the kind of shaking he got when he had been nailed good, so good he couldn’t control his reactions. He came onto himself, making more of a mess as Sonic coiled up, releasing Blue from locking his lips long enough to drive his cum deeper inside of the smaller male with each push, making EVEN MORE OF A MESS. 

Not that Blue cared particularily to comment- some things could be considered worth it, and he was breathless anyways. 

The silence rested between them as they both caught their breath, Sonic’s tail twitching gently as he pulled off, and out, re-settling beside the cum slathered cerulean and chuckling softly at a gentle groan that ensued after a minute of refractory period. 

“Thanks-” 

“You’re welcome” 

Blue murmured with his eyes closed- entirely unsure of what to do now- the entire situation was now as messy as his cum covered ass but there at least something he now knew for sure he could confirm without a shadow of a doubt-

He was damn good in bed.


	2. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is sharp, and doesn't like what he's seeing.

The rays of the sun seemed to caress his features with no offense intended- his eyes feeling a bit hefty when he opened them, drawing himself from the grass- and. Stretching his hands upwards, his green emeralds flickered open about ten times as fast once he felt the air against his fingertips. 

“Where are--myyyyyyy----” 

He dropped them at his sides, eyes darting downwards towards the mess below, all over his stomach, legs, a---

And his gloves- thrown halphazardly along the ground in two opposing directions- like a drunkard of his former self had had a real strong mind in THAT one. 

“A----h…………….”

Buffering-

And like a panoramic view of the scene, he took himself in. 

“Oh … Nooooooooooooo…..” 

He dragged the vowel exponentially longer- not half as abrupt as the sex had been, a wince in his features cutting the vowel short, his stupid stupid life choices laying right next to him bundled up. The events of just one cat nap ago caused both of his ears to raise in increments of revelation- Blue’s eyes darting to take in Sonic’s peaceful expression as he slept against the grass curled up along his own side...protectively? Thus giving absolute confirmation that no- that had NOT been a fever dream and YES, --- he HAD done something questionable...with himself… and not in the eyes of god kind of way- the actual… physical self kind of way. 

“No…….nonono….” He slowly reached outwards to the right, blades of grass digging through his fingertips as he gripped one of his gloves without even thinking which one- went to shove it on and- 

“N….------ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww” 

Who ever actually did this? Who honestly thought this was a good idea? …...HE DID- APPARENTLY HE DID. He didn’t know a single person who had the opportunity in the first place, much less an individual who he could actually express what he had DONE- to conserve what principles he had left, because as much of a successful bullshitter he could be-he couldn’t fool himself… though he could apparently now DO OTHER THINGS which he delightfully stumbled right into…

Officially- he had NO idea...what he was doing...well he did… actually he had a fairly good idea… 

A groan was stifled into his own stomach as he withdrew his hand from his lglove sporting a wet light coating of-- youdon’twannaknow. 

“Blec----h!” 

Time to stop talking and start doing some walking…. 

Because as he stood off the ground and the remnants of the … downright strange events drifted through his mind and hopefully far below the Atlantic while it was at it- he immediately pressed his hands between his legs to try to --- for lack of better circumstances in any language to describe it- “catch” the rest of Sonic’s… “enthusiasm”. 

A great huff left him as he slumped forward- 

“No” 

He bit out sarcasm. 

He was a king of decisions, the crowning moment of his life was today, at this very moment. 

TODAY WAS HAPPENING, to him, IN EVERY WAY PLAUSIBLE. 

No room for self-deprecation- he needed something a little bit more-a shower. To wash off the---ideal … circumstances...he’d … very much put HIMSELF and ...HIMSELF in. 

A few moments later- after the dust settled, a pair of twin emeralds opened, and a small grin followed after Blue-a enthusiastic

“Yes!!” 

Left in his wake. 

And as the saying goes- at least SOMEONE was happy.

\--

“It’s alright Sonic- you can salvage this- You can make it be----” 

The door opened and inside sat the one and only, Ultimate Lifeform himself- Shadow the hedgehog. 

For better or worse. 

\--

If there was a few things you could know about Sonic, all of those few things you had to know by getting pretty close, and for the most part- Sonic wasn’t exactly the easiest to keep up with… and with as hard as he was to keep up with- he was infinitely harder to get close to. 

For the two people who did- there was a couple really odd things happening that were immediately recognizable. 

1: No gloves on. 

Something that was only done in a few rare circumstances, he was either high off fumes, stuck inside a vent in the midst of a fire at one of Robotnik’s targeted “camp-of-the-week” challenges and using it to breath in less fumes- or he was on his back, legs spread, tangled up in pleasure and moaning like a proper boy-toy underneath Shadow. 

2: Smelt like a vat of spices. As-you-fucking-do. 

Something that Sonic decided to explain- then it occured to him there was another problem with this entire mess, namely being that the only other person in his life who had ever made him smell like bargain bin potpurri was sitting right in front of him and would KNOW obviously IT WASN’T HIS DOING. 

3: Looked like a something you couldn’t unhear, or unsee- 

Something that Sonic HADN’T decided to do in deciding not to explain was to freeze- and make a inexplicable inhale, pulling up to a straight stance in the doorway- a few thousand years passing before a blade of grass hit the ground from the top of his--- wherever… it came from. 

The pause between the two was so far off track of their normal interaction that it was like something, right then and there, had died between them. 

Probably whatever trust Sonic had ever earned in his life with the other. 

A short cough left him-forced from lungs that had been holding stale air in- 

The air around Shadow seemed deeper and darker than usual as the ebony hog rose with a particularly concerning grace. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Shadow was one again, one of the only people Sonic knew who could offer an olive branch that would wither before it was even extended. 

“Shadow-” 

Sonic earnestly began- 

“You smell-” 

“It’s not-whoa-NOWAIT!” 

In the midst of Sonic attempting to plead to be given a chance to explain- Shadow had taken a sleek position he recognized- as one to charge- bursting over floorboards and grabbing a hold of slender wrists within a split second- 

Sonic had barely moved in the time it took for Shadow to get right in his personal space- inspecting him- 

“Where’s your gloves-? Hm?” 

The sound broke him back into his senses again- Shadow hadn’t struck him, instead holding his arms with a firm glare delivered directly into pupils that had shrunken to pinpricks. 

Sonic was rushed with shock and was overwhelmed- imagine a reality in which they were together, one that was not currently anything like this one- and this made sense- but as things stood---- 

Sonic furrowed his brows swiftly as Shadow invaded more of his personal space- throwing his hands away abruptly-because the stance he saw things as- Shadow didn’t have the right to go grabbing him in any universe no matter the situation. 

“I lost them.” 

Shadow’s crimson hues seemed to glow with a fire that could make lava jealous- slowly folding his arms after getting the physical memo that he couldn’t lord over him the way he had previously planned- not without a fight- so instead- gears were switched over- and a different plan was put in motion-

“I see you’ve been busy” 

He strained out, terse but to the point. 

“Yea I have-” Sonic slipped past him, his aura alone enough to give him nausea- Shadow following him with his eyes at first- but then bodily down the hallway- 

“*Doing*?”

Oh yeah, he knew, being cute about it too..

“None of your business~~” 

He sung out in irritation that was thinly veiled as a musical- groaning as he opened the door to the shower- slamming it closed directly in Shadow’s face as quickly as he could. 

That escalated fast- and with Shadow being Shadow, Sonic knew he honestly wouldn’t be able to hold against him for too long- it wasn’t that they weren’t a match for each other, they really really were- it was just that Sonic was out of sorts, and didn’t want to fight in the first place- beyond all of that- he really HAD left one of his gloves and- 

“Sonic-I’ve got your missing glove” 

Of all the voices- OF ALL THE VOICES TO HEAR AT THAT CURRENT MOMENT- to hear a snappier, peppier version of his own- was NOT on on the menu of things he could stomach as time goes on. 

“What the-” 

The deep voice slid out like molasses-

Sonic stood in the hallway- turning to see standing dead center in the middle of the living room was Sonic- himself. 

“Fuck-is going-” 

“BLUE! Heh- I kept it for ya, figured ya might want it back.” 

The dumbfounded expression on Blue’s face was mirrored by the dumbfounded expression on Shadow’s own. A short laugh left Sonic, as he tossed the glove over- and it just- so happened that Blue jerked out of his daydream fast enough to catch it out of the air-at the same time he realized that Shadow was advancing forward, and had to snatch his tail with his free hand just after. 

It wasn’t like they were close enough that that would be ok- they weren’t- which was exactly why the older male simply halted. Everything seemed hunky dory for that split second- 

“Who---” 

Black ears were switching backwards to pin against his skull as Blue slowly stepped closer, rubbing fingetips gently over a very aggravated tail, dark fur bristling. 

“Shadow? This is Sonic-” 

“Sonic-Sonic the Hedgehog- heh.” 

Shadow’s ears were wildly twitching with the sound of the familiar voice drilling him at the same time Blue was actually introducing him. The two didn’t exactly mix- but they didn’t exactly sound too far apart either in a weird way that was really head-tripping him up. 

“You’re Sonic.” 

The tone was factual and non-debatable, the kind of tone that you don’t mess around with. Shadow took a side step actually away from Blue, who let his tail go as he did so, the appendage twitching with aggravation and slowly poofing as Shadow locked eyes with the friendly smiling guest who had a huge presence in the living room. 

“No he’s Blue- I’M Sonic.” 

Shadow was currently putting something together, the smell because of the proximity- the glove that was missing appearing in a particular person’s hands-, tossing it over the room- 

“His name isn’t BLUE.” 

The pounding steps taken to cut the space in less than half was so fast Blue almost fell forward to get in the way- 

“NONO NO --- NO---onononoooo” 

He began to wave his arms in Shadow’s face, stopping Shadow just in time to feel Sonic’s entire form drape over his back- freezing him upas he heard a smooth- “What’s wrong? Big Boy? Didn’t get your afternoon nap?” 

The door was already open- so it didn’t get taken off its hinges as Shadow burst through it on the way out- dragging Sonic beneath his shoes with a kick that slung him directly across the length of the field outside- small favors. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHADOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

“YOU THINK I CAN’T-” 

“STOP!” 

“SMELL HIM-” 

“NO CHAOS SPEARS!” 

“ON YOU?!?!!” 

“WHAT?!?!” 

Oh god- oh god oh -

Blue’s side flared up in burning pain- Shadow had used something to hit him, not that he could tell what- withdrawing only to see Shadow charging him- and- 

The contact was so hefty, that it shook his entire chest upwards, rocking from his mouth in the form of an exhale before weight settled down over him- that scent permeating the air-something that Blue couldn’t at first recognize- seeing as both Sonic and Shadow smelt the same to him he was only able to figure any of it out when he opened his eyes and saw- 

“SONIC?”

Somehow, chaos only knew, Sonic had gotten between him and Shadow, and was now crouched over him with that trademark grin- pushing off the ground, he hiked up his foot turning to face the crater that Shadow was coming out of. 

“You wanna give it a go? FAKER?” 

Blue shook his head rapidly, furrowing his brows hard- standing was hard, like gravity was against him, and by the time he had- Sonic had already exploded forward in a trail of blue- straight towards Shadow- the two of them tangling upwards mid air. 

Blue stood there for a second- mouth ajar, watching the spins land and bounce off of each other with sharp jarring cracking noises, like whips of electric waves of energy striking each other hard. 

Not another word need be said- they could fight it out amongst themselves. Blue just wasn't feeling it anymore, as long as they were outside of the house, not breaking stuff- and whatever, then it was fine with him. The entire thing was too complicated at this point for him to want to continue sticking his nose into it anyways. 

Blue groaned- Blue turned to walk back into the house- where that shower was still waiting-

"What is going on?" 

Tails voice raised from the workshop- having missed most of the interactions since he was in a completely different building- 

"Hell- literally my personal hell" 

Blue grumble-slumped into the house, closing the door behind him. 

Shower-shower shower shower, nothing else mattered by that shower. 

Maybe if he ignored them both they would both collectively go away.


	3. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still fighting

Blue sighed into the water, happy to rifle soap through his hair, getting all the... questionable leftovers from Sonic's exploration of his body, leaving a huge mess behind. 

Blue didn't wanna think about it at length but- ... how rude. 

Was he a virgin or something? Sure Shadow had to be slowed down a bit when it came to preparation but the ebony agent was certain never to leave anything behind- unless he wanted to- 

Blue's eyeridge twitched...half in realization, and half in shock. 

Maybe Sonic had wanted to leave him a mess, like Shadow had first tried to do. If they were anything alike, he would have been a bit more considerate, in a lot of ways- but maybe they were less alike than he thought. 

A frustrated groan came to life in his throat, dying out as he visibly slumped, not the type to maintain any kind of real anger, instead he just went back to washing up, promising himself not to think any more about it. 

It wasn't a big deal- it was over now- or at least it better be. 

\--

The sun was half way through preparations to set, as Shadow's fingertips twitched, his black shouldering a soft orange gray, reflecting the light shed upon it as he stood from his crouch. 

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice?" 

Sonic slung himself from mid roll to twist into a stand, whipping his eyes to reflect the aggravated hog across the dirt road from him. His ears twitched and perked forward- 

"Notice what?" 

He casually picked up conversation. 

You could swore they hadn't been tumbling across dirt roads and sanded beach for the last five minutes straight trying to get a take on each other. 

"You're not allowed to touch him again. He is mine." 

"Does he know?" 

Sonic's ears shot up in surprise as Shadow's own widened in reaction. 

"O-of course he knows!" 

The agent spluttered half hazardly. 

"I don't think he does~~" 

Sonic began to stretch with a catty smile, throwing his arm over his chest and then flipping it upwards showing absolutely no concern in his body language for the fuming, flustering agent who was trying to paint a narrative that just didn't seem to actually exist. 

"He didn't even mention you the whoooooole time." 

Sonic grinned, practically whistling with smug victory - a flash from his wide smile moving across the entire field between them and practically back handing Shadow who's quills immediately exploded into a puffy mess as he fluffed up in discontent. 

"He's probably distracted by the fact you smell like a peppridge farm!" 

"Who?" 

"You're in heat, and have no business being near *my*---" 

The aggrassive voice died down mid-sentence, stumbling in the interim for a word that he could throw into the mix that wouldn't completely warp his reality- and coming up with nothing was not part of the plan- so he just stopped, abruptly. 

"Your?" 

Sonic felt a browridge raising high, as he stood straight folding his arms. They were not anything, he had checked- he wouldn't have had sex with a taken version of himself, he had high standards, but seeing Shadow struggle with this was unexpected. 

"Do you have no idea what you are to him?" 

"ENOUGH!" 

Shadow threw his hand out, flickering violently and disappearing- Sonic's eyes widening- it looks like the other male had finally lost his cool and decided to work out his issues with a - kick. 

A kick that was sent into the side of Sonic's jaw, sending him abruptly into the ground, his entire side exploding as he skid and twisted to stand- his feet rapidly slamming downward, into what he assumed was dirt and grass- and digging into the dirt as he knelt low, the inertia driving him backwards as quickly as the black bundle of anger was piling forward- and another explosion of pain erupted straight through his his face, the air felt colder than normal, and what could only be assumed to once again be dirt and grass struck him hard searing through his whole body like a concrete sidewalk. 

"WHOA!" 

He yelled- Shadow flickering above him- his eyes fixated upon him- Sonic couldn't tell- but it seemed he was angry at a lot of things, not just him- but the act of his posessive tendencies and him touching things the stern alpha didn't want him to- and all that- was really causing some bad behavior to come out. 

"And why should I?!" 

Shadow snarled actively, baring his fangs as Sonic impulsively hissed in response- 

Shadow backed up, blinking. 

What the ....---

He wrinkled his nose in distaste- he had never seen HIS Sonic do anything like that- this really was a strange situation, no one had informed him of another blue hedgehog making his way into their world, but the characteristics he was displaying weren't really very much like his Blue- the two of them seemed to be the same as far as challenge went as well- and as the day unfolded, Shadow found himself actually taking hits from the feisty feral version of Blue- actually getting thrown into a rock full blown at one point- and the size difference was incredibly annoying- making it much more awkward to pin him down beneath him. 

Something that by the time he was successful at doing so- he felt ridiculous managing it.

"Who are you really?!" 

"Who do you think!?!? God why are you SO MAD!" 

Sonic twisted- trying to pin SHADOW in the middle of his aggravated yell, which was unnerving as hell. 

"YOU- need to GO BACK to where you came from!" 

Sonic's ears pinned back against his head- sure it wasn't HIS Shadow, but this territorial wannabe was really getting on his last nerve- 

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" 

He wasn't- he couldn't- but also now? He really wasn't. Something about this guy was driving him to want to stay- take Blue for himself, take on the challenge. Which wasn't the right way to think about the situation at all but he couldn't help it- Shadow was SO- about to punch him- he was about to get--- 

Sonic watched as Shadow's fist was captured, in the hand of none other than Blue himself- who threw the arm off, both sets of eyes falling on the freshly bathed male- who actually looked... pissed. There was a pause- because both Shadow and Sonic had not expected to see that face on Blue, it was unfamiliar and disturbing how upset the hedgehog appeared. 

"What ARE you even fighting about STILL?!" 

His voice was shaking, shaking his head as he held his hands out. 

"Are you fighting over ME? You better NOT be!" 

He threw his hands up in frustration- 

Shadow actually had the decency to close his mouth, lowering his hands as Sonic lay beneath him, both of them deflating realizing that was, in fact, exactly what they were both fighting over. 

"Quit it, right now." 

Blue frowned impressively, ridged narrowed, his entire body stiff. 

"Ok...." 

Sonic said immediately, happy to stop fighting if it meant that Blue wouldn't have that expression anymore- Shadow, realizing that he was going to be the only problem in the equation stood up quickly and turned to face Blue. 

He opened his mouth slowly- struggling for something to say- 

"We're not together, Shadow." 

Blue clarified, his hands raising carefully- palms up- gloves now covering them both. 

"Do you get that?" 

The silence in the air was defeating, Sonic didn't exactly feel good about hearing the rejection. Had he caused this problem? Had he gotten in the way of something Shadow deemed important? It was obvious he had- or had at least brought up some glaring problems Blue and Shadow had in their relationship that they wouldn't have had if it wasn't for his interactions. 

He couldn't exactly help it though- he had been careful, Blue had been single- he didn't know all this other stuff was going on, even at this point? He still didn't know what it was they even were. 

Before another word could pass- Shadow dissappeared. 

Blue slowly folded his arms, appearing vulnurable for a split second- before he looked off to the side, no words leaving him, but it was just something about the way he stood that said a lot more than he ever could. 

He wasn't happy- not with how this was going, not with how this fight had broken out- not with potentially hurting Shadow's feelings, he wasn't ok. 

He didn't want to hurt anyone. 

"Sorry about that-"

Sonic cleared his throat- stepping up to reach out to Blue, who turned to walk away before he could be touched. 

"Yeah me too." 

He kept walking, not saying another word.


	4. I want you more than chili dogs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Can't wait

Blue was tired. Not in a physical way, but instead he was realing from a mental sort of exhaustion. One that just loved to tangle with his sense of common sense until he was bound to do something stupid. 

Usually stupid came in waves, like running on freeways or visiting Knuckles on his off days - chasing down Robotnik pre-emptively based PURELY on the idea of getting a few early kicks in BEFORE the evil plan was hatched. 

Usually stupid didn't come in forms like having sex. He always considered himself a bit smarter than that considering how obnoxious things could get when it came to throwing yourself around physically into everyone's collective arms. 

Redacted: especially with Amy frolicking about. 

So what it came down to is now, of his own single accord - he'd found a way to make his life complicated. Piss off Shadow (Chaos knows if Mr. Edgy was even gonna consider him within this century now) and be able to say he could go fuck himself successfully all in one afternoon. 

Blue stumbled into the main room, running through options - should he try to visit Shadow? Would it be too soon? Would Shadow need to have a word with him? Should he just abandon whatever relationship they even had? 

"Hey- you okay?" 

That was a good question. 

Shuffling to a halt, the smaller cerulean visibly deflated before offering a weak, and sarcastic - 

"Couldn't be better." 

Finishing it off with a gesture of surrender. 

"Heh-" 

Sonic couldn't help but find that endearing. 

"Anything I can do to help -?" 

Oh yea- there was plenty he WANTED and knew he could help with. It was a bit hard to focus on Blue's words or try to get inside his shoes right now - ironically enough - because he was just so - enticing. 

The bigger male closed the door - stepping closer as a rapid step backwards caught his attention. 

"Hey-" 

Sonic ushered in a quick response to Blue's uneasy body language. 

"We got in this together - we'll get out of it that way -I promise I'll find a way to fix it -all of it. Including Shadow. This is my fault anyways for assuming you were -" 

"Single?" 

Blue finished the sentence in a rush with wife eyes. 

"I am." 

He offered nervously - causing Sonic's brow ridge to shoot up in a show of disbelief. However brief it was Blue sought fit to correct him again- 

"I really am- honest." 

The larger of the two stepped forward, scratching his head as he did so - following his smaller, nervous counterpart into the kitchen. 

...

"You don't want to commit to it." 

Sonic started flat and aggressive, in a tone that was factually barbaric. 

"I - that's not -" 

A bodily huff left the flustered mouth of the smaller male. 

"Its complicated." 

"You're a Facebook status relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog??" 

Sonic couldn't help it - Blue's ears and his face were rapidly growing red in complexion and he, in his current state - was in need of talking -  
Who better than himself? 

"Its not your buisness-"

"I would argue your business is my buisness yanno just on account of you bein, well, me." 

The smaller male heaved a heavy sigh that expanded his chest before he began to take out a cutting board. 

"Yea-" 

Those emerald eyes hit Sonic full on. 

"I guess you're not wrong on that." 

The admission was startling to the feral, larger male. 

Blue adjusted... tapping the cutting board for a moment before- 

"Do you want some food?" 

He stepped past Sonic, pulling open a fridge, the bigger of the two immediately drawn to watch his tail as he knelt down - mentally feeling it up- feeling ALL of Blue up in his grasp again - maybe this time in his lap - bouncing up and down and moaning- getting interrupted with each successive bounce- spilling quills over his own bed as he got placed on it -

"Sonic? Hello? You there? Heh-me?" 

"Y.....- yes"

Blue blinked, noting the stumble in the word, eyeing him as he precariously scratched behind his own ear. 

"You alright?" 

"Just thinking about... you." 

Those emerald eyes softened significantly-tinged with some sort of indescribable admiration. 

"Ok.  
" 

He froze up-holding a full onion delicately in his glove as he felt the pressure of that gaze. 

He stood up almost immediately-tail twitching rapidly as his eyes followed Sonic until he got back to his cutting board- placing the onion down beneath his fingertips- he started to chop when- 

"You cut that with your gloves on?" 

Sonic's presence was backed up against his skin-draped in a curious fashion over his body-Blue's fur immedùiately fluffing up in response to the contract as he slowed to a painful crawl-boring his teeth into his lower lip to stop any noises from escaping-

...

"I keep my gloves on pretty much all the time. " 

He heavily inhaled as the warmth of his larger counterpart began to sink into him. 

Sonic was criminally close-causing Blue to hold his breath as the other leaned in closer to the onion, sniffing. 

"Your gloves are gonna smell bad. " 

No one ever got close enough to smell his gloves so it never mattered... other than ... 

"Uhm yea-mind getting the chili dogs out?" 

Anything-ANYTHING to stop this feeling from creeping down into his crotch.

Sonic however didn’t move--instead, he curled his fingertips around the edge of Blue’s tail, causing the other male to freeze in the middle of cutting, sensing a fingertip and the rough fabric brush hard against his tail hole, then up underneath the bottom of it in a commanding handle. 

A few moments passed, as Blue realized, Sonic wasn’t done with him, he wasn’t even close to being done, they still had something to do in fact, and Blue couldn’t bring himself to outwardly say no. This was why he had tried to deflect by asking the other male to go get the chili dogs in the first place. 

Sonic seemed to be waiting, for some sort of sign, something that kind of implied that consent he was looking for, something that went beyond that vague tier of consent, and spilled into desire. 

“I think I can take your mind off of it- or at least try, you wanna give it a shot?” 

He wasn’t done, not with that body, not with the way it was taunting him by merely existing- but he couldn’t pressure, so he held still- the seconds passing as he rubbed the bottom of Blue’s tail with a interest and fever that was blocking Blue’s mind out from Shadow, from everything related to the situation he was in- putting him in another place. 

He knew not to get in the wrong train of thought, and blame Blue for any of this. The smaller hadn’t done anything wrong, other than be incredibly endearing and well, down to the point of the matter- he was a bit lonely. A bit being a understatement. It had been a while since he had seen his Shadow. Not that Blue was a replacement, or at least, he didn’t think he was- he hoped he wasn’t. In the meantime, said replacement was curling his tail against his fingertips, and ducking his head low into a face full of onions, causing Sonic to re-orient him gently to the right of the cutting board, knife discarded and legs spread. 

It wasn’t to say that Sonic thought that Blue was a bitch, or anything of the sort, but he sure did want it, more than he knew until he was directed to have it. Both of them lingered internally on the worry that Tails would walk in, but both of them also knew that the kitsune tended to have a habit of keeping to himself in his workshop whenever a project was presented. 

Tails hadn’t even realized Sonic and Shadow were fighting barely- what would make him come out and witness this? 

So without saying anything, Sonic pulled his glove off- and sunk that finger, free of sharp claws in, a second time- driving into that wet, surprisingly loose pussy-ramming his finger in and out repeatedly and pressing the palm of his hand flush against Blue’s rump, shoving his digit in with relative ease. 

Blue rewarded him almost immediately by breaking out into panting over the counter, and spreading his slim legs further, inviting the other male in with his body language, something Sonic was paying keen attention to. He was unsure exactly how far he was allowed to go, but there was a few things he wanted Blue to do, things he had imagined Blue doing, there were fogging up his mind. 

“Tell me how much you want it- Baby boy.” 

Blue’s ears twisted in recognition that a sound had come out, a sound that had thrown him off. He wanted chatter, well of course he wanted dirty talk, he liked that too- and since he knew what Sonic wanted, he tried to immediately respond- 

“I wanna get fucked again-” 

Blue conceded the words- testing the waters as he felt a surge of excitement behind him, the quick, successive pushes inside of him raising into a tidal wave of reaction, and pleasure. Were they both in heat or something? Blue wouldn’t exactly put it past them. There was two reasons Blue didn’t stop this, at least that he knew of, one being that he wanted to please anyways, and knew that Sonic wasn’t exactly teaming in friends in another dimension. However the second reason being a bit more complex, and related to his own pleasure, relating to how Sonic made him feel when he was in a situation where he was put below him. Blue was coming more and more to terms with it- though he would never speak of it- that maybe he actually liked being in a position where he had power, but refused to exercize it. Where he was actually put in a scenario where the exact right thing to do would be to surrender, and let yourself be taken. He wasn’t sure what this was, if it was even sexual in nature, but it got him off- and that’s all that mattered he supposed. 

“Good boy-” 

Blue froze up as a solid slap struck his ass, causing him to freeze in marginal surprise as he was held. The feeling flushed through his system, reminding him of Shadow briefly, for reasons he didn’t even want to consider at the moment- but he wasn’t going to say no- he wasn’t going to say no because he could take it - he could take it all dammit. A little spank wasn’t going to scare him off- 

And with that last moment of thought- he was spanked again. 

His tail flew up in reaction, Sonic spreading his legs wide with his shoes, gripping either side of his hips and digging his fingertips deep into his loose and honest pussy. 

Blue’s body didn’t lie, it was built to be honest with you to a fault, and it was screaming for more to be done to it, inside of it, it wanted more cum to be left inside of it, wanted more penis than Blue was apt to express, and Sonic could smell it coming straight out of that back door, which was aching for more than what was done to it just today. 

Sonic had half a mind to apologize for the interruption, half a mind to tell Blue they should have stayed in that field, with Blue’s legs spread wide, resting on the grass, spread open and willing for dick to be pushed inside of him.  
Sonic had no idea his counterpart could be so giving, and if he had known, he wouldn’t have let him go. Not that he could really stop him, but he sure as hell would have at least tried. 

It was such a sight, Blue’s slim legs spread wide as he folded his arms in front of his face on the counter- his body language screaming that he wanted it, his tail high and that entrance slick with its own lubricant. 

“Call me Daddy.” 

Sonic said, nervous, but pretending to be the furthest thing from it- as he spread Blue’s pussy wide with his thumbs, revealing a large, dripping entrance, just begging to have a cock shoved deep inside of it. 

Blue’s ears twitched, momentarily, trying to figure this all out as quickly as possible- Daddy? Why? Was this a thing? Something that he didn’t know about Sonic that he certainly didn’t share in common with him- 

“Do it.” 

Blue vaguely realized he might have heard of this once before, though it was hard to recall and a bit misted over- this was a dominance thing, and even though he was usually against this sort of stuff- he felt now he was a bit over his head, because he wanted- oh did he want it…

“Yeah-ok-Daddy.” 

He said unintentionally briskly, unsure if that was correct considering what he was being asked to do- a soft little chuckle seemed to spill over him- as he head- 

“A little shy there baby boy?” 

He wasn’t shy- he wasn’t shy! He was ju----

“Please fuck me Daddy-” 

He huffed out with a sense of rebelliousness framing the entire tone- which was meant to be begging- but came out far from it. 

A soft murmur raised up from behind him, in a place that Blue couldn’t see- but could certainly feel, the handsy hedgehog enjoying his penis now, as “Blue Jr.” had taken the time to make an appearance, and much like any grand entrance, it came out of his slit, and was gently cupped by Sonic’s large hand, as his right began to push in that one digit, forcing him to duck his head deep into the counter and moan heatedly as his toes pressed down upon their tips and his ass raised, presenting to Sonic while his pussy produced a chorus of wet disjointed slapping sounds to distract the hell out of him and pull his larger counterpart in further to breath right down his ear. 

Blue’s quills flattened immediately as a heat overtook his entire backside as Sonic got into position behind him. 

“Impatient-” 

Sonic ground down out of his muzzle as he lined himself up- a panting little groan beneath him certainly cementing the concept that Blue wasn’t only fast, he sorta seemed like he wanted to GO fast in this particular capacity. 

He curled forward and shot upwards as he was plunged into, Sonic taking the liberty to assume he would want the full length- and giving him exactly that with no warning, causing the smaller male to jerk and get pulled back gently to get gathered up again for another round- and another, and another- holding the bundle of nerves beneath him tightly as he continued to push in, keeping Blue in line and concentrating on his reactions. 

It was hard not to just throw himself into the heat of it and pound Blue into the counter, cum straight into his ass, and leave him there. It was hard to not just abandon his decency and use him as a cum bucket, but he would be careful, because of the soft little gasps he got when he went just a bit too fast, or a little too hard, were enough for him to warrant slowing up. He wanted to keep Blue happy, hear the sound of him being as much- and it came in the form of a short moan, when he hit just the right spot- and that was it. 

“Here huh-”

Sonic mentioned, dragging his right hand beneath Blue’s chest and gripping him tight on the shoulder, his free, left hand switching to Blue’s left hip and holding him there before he focused on that one point, the first thrust not eliciting anything- a hard, silent pass, but the second getting a cold, brilliantly honest gasp from him, the sound of a person breaking in half under pressure- the sound Sonic wanted to hear from his counterpart. 

On the third try, Blue was almost in tears- Sonic stopping inside of him at the sound of him holding his breath- mumbling deep into Blue’s ear- “it’s ok- breath.” 

Only to get a rapid inhale upon command, Sonic wanted to savor this to some degree, the male beneath him deserved a little bit more time. Despite how wary they both were at their location, Sonic was reveling in the new found control he had on the smaller Hero. He was at his disposal in more ways than one, something Sonic didn’t ever expect, seemingly this boy was a bit different than himself in personality and what he was willing to give in to when it came to sex. 

Which worked out just fine on his side. 

He held the shaking hero beneath him in a gentle caress, raising his hand to twist and scratch along the side of his ear, receiving a soft tilt of Blue’s head in response, the gesture not lost on Sonic- something he felt was very telling of Blue’s comfort levels. He retreated his hand gently, and re positioned it, pressing his back against the wilted quills, licking the edge of Blue’s ear before purring deep into his back. 

The feeling caused Blue to shiver, the sensation felt all through the larger Hedgehog’s stomach. 

“There you go- it’s ok- you’re ok-” 

Considering how much was going on, Sonic felt in the mood to depart that information to the other, Blue deserved to know that he was in good hands. The form sunk with a wave of release into Sonic’s grip, panting into his fingertips as he was caressed softly relaxing until he wasn’t breathing nearly as hard anymore. 

“Ready?” 

The words ghosted over an ear that twitched in response gently once, Sonic taking the time to settle in before he began to roll his hips in slow circles, eliciting a soft groan from Blue, who dug his face into an outstretched hand in the middle of it- his ear digging into the glove as he did so, the movement slow and precise, giving Blue a moment to settle into it. 

“Yea-” 

And just like that, Sonic got started- and the movement was fast, not even taking a moment to really give too much thought to it he began pounding into the boy below him with intent, aiming for that sweet spot that caused the other male’s eyes to roll in pleasure, almost immediately getting a series of quick moans from his counterpart. 

“Good-GOOD! There you---nnngh!” 

Sonic bit down hard as he began to crowd Blue, shoving his cock deep inside of the other, smelling the scent of Blue’s earnest wet pussy as he did so, the smell was really intense, as he assumed his own was as well- and he couldn’t get enough of it as he held the other still to receive the rapid thrusts, forcing him open and hearing his soft groans in the process was almost more rewarding than the sheer feeling of it all. He got the feeling Blue liked to please as much as he enjoyed fucking, which was a really nice set up all things considered. The two needed something to get them out of their collective moods, and this was a good enough reason. Blue’s chest heaved as his pink penis swayed with each puncture, dripping precum as his tail twisted up around Sonic’s chest wildly. 

His moans began to elongate, and the larger male’s ears twisted with recognition, bearing down harder, aiming for that release - and hearing it first, as Blue tensed up, shaking and quivering as he held his breath in during the final inhalation. 

There was a moment of concentration before his counterpart followed closely behind him, cumming deep inside of his pussy, curling over him in the aftermath, a silence reigning over the area for just a moment- before- 

Blue began to purr.

Sonic’s tail twisted up, as it wagged in victory, slowly withdrawing, and then backing up a step as Blue turned to hide his face deep within his chest, gripping him tightly without thought. Perhaps he was a bit of a cuddler afterwards, but he didn’t suppose any of that was relevant...it was really just the process of being close to someone, and open and vulnurable… and knowing if he was to reach out for comfort after, he wouldn’t be judged… 

The two of them stood there for some time, having no idea that a twin tailed Kitsune had noticed what was happening in their joint kitchen, and had retreated some time ago-- 

Sonic’s hand ran along Blue’s muzzle, watching as the smaller male nudged into it, and lowered his head without a second thought. 

Tails sat outside, staring down at his hands, his mouth creased into a deep frown….his tails curled up against the rocks just outside their door, the welcome mat lit up by the setting sun. His eyes watered, as he raised his hand, a swift motion throwing the display aside…. He was better than that...Sonic, or “Blue” for now, was his friend, had always been his BEST friend… so why …

Why did this feel so… much like loss? 

He had to get that machine working, send him back home sooner… 

Sonic had overstayed his welcome.


	5. Knowledge not Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is going to inform Blue about his base nature... and he's not going to like it

"Shadow don't act like this Please- you can give me the silent treatment inside the apartment- please? I've been out here for two hours-won't you at least try?" 

Blue couldn't help but start to sound desperate, and not in a good way. 

He had been standing in the hallway for nearly two hours waiting for Shadow to let him at least TRY to work things out-he thought dedication would work him through it- but nothing seemed to be getting the other male to open up, figuratively and metaphorically-but also physically the DOOR. 

"Please?" 

Blue plunked his forehead on the cold Steel of the door-his ears pressing against it as his heart pounded in them wildly. 

It was like he was losing a lot more than he thought he would FEEL like he was. 

After spending two the rest of yesterday in the company of his other self-managing to make it to the bed after getting hauled up in a pair of arms Blue and Sonic had continued to show each other a wealth of affection. 

Blue had opened up considerably more than he had expected himself to-had even played a little with Sonic-something he, before now, had only really done with Shadow... 

And he had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier in that same day. 

He had decided that morning to leave Sonic a note on the desk (because he knew mornings were a Shadow only territory and god forbid he drag Sonic any further into any mess at the ass crack of dawn.) And head out to reason with the other male. 

Shadow took liberty to change his pass to get into the house on the door-probably because he knew Blue would get in if he hadn't. 

Which really hurt a lot, in more ways than Blue expected. 

"Please..." 

His voice broke as he pressed his gloves against the cold frame before inhaling. 

He was shaking. 

He genuinely wanted things to be ok-but Shadow didn't. 

And that hurt. 

It was his fault it hurt too. 

"I didn't mean to do it..." 

He knelt down and dropped to a seat in front of the door-folding lean legs in the process and staring at gloves that were blurring from tears. 

Something Shadow had told him was ok for him to do was cry. 

The only person who kind of made it possible for the flood gates to open in his entire existence was Shadow. 

The agent had been so kind, more than Blue thought possible or expected, and he went ahead and ruined it all... 

He didn't blame the other male for not wanting to continue or even try... 

Blue was so used to getting spoiled and cared for, and he had given so minimal in return. 

He couldn't even commit to a relationship and he didn't even know why. 

He knew Shadow wanted it, or had wanted it, before all this had happened-now he had no clue. 

He wasn't allowed to know anymore and the cold realization of that hurt. 

He thought he would get a second chance, thought it wasn't a big deal. Thought he could get whatever he wanted. 

Shadow was not that type of person. Shadow never let Blue walk on him, yea he spoiled him wild, and was patient with him and his commitment hangups, but that was all under the umbrella of Shadow assuming Blue, of all people, was a loyal individual who would go out of his way not to hurt anyone. 

And being wrong had hurt him bad. 

"Please-" 

Blue whined at the door- his tail tucked beneath him in a show of submission. 

He had never been more sorry for being so wreckless. 

Just as he was wiping his face-the door opened-his heart exploding in his chest as he raised his emerald eyes to see-Shadow looking down at him-freshly done up, button up and tie neatly being straightened as he frowned. 

"Get in." 

He stepped sideways, as Blue quickly shot up off the floor-getting inside as quickly as he could- nothing graceful about it... 

This wasn't the confident, headstrong, cocktail of finesse he was known for. 

This was him in trouble, in trouble with a person he loved dearly, more than he knew, for doing something irredeemable, and showing candid body language of being sorry about it was only natural for him. 

You didn't have to tell him anything twice when he was feeling this way.  
In fact before now, he had never felt so relieved to be told what to do in his life.

His ears fell down gently as he looked at the door, watching as Shadow's clean shoes turned to face him. A few moments passed, but it certaintly felt longer. Maybe enough time for the solar system to crash and implode upon itself. 

"Speak your peace, you have five minutes." 

Shit

Did Shadow have to leave? 

"I would have had two hours if-" 

"That's not for you to decide" 

Sonic's ears fell flat as he accepted sorely that he wasn't allowed to come and go. 

"I didn't mean to embarrass you-" 

"Embarrass?" 

Shadow cut off, terse. 

Blue felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Was that wrong? 

"I'm sorry I-" 

"Did you think this was as petty as my PRIDE?" 

Shadow cut in angrily, it had been a long time since Sonic had heard anything like that tone- and he flinched visibly before roughly clearing his throat and staring directly into Shadow's molten red irises.

"No-this is about me consulting with you before I go and do something that concerns you." 

Blue inhaled-heavily. 

Shadow closed his mouth- then seemed to search for a proper response. 

"It does concern me-" 

"Yes-it does, and I am sorry I made you feel like you had no say because you do-"

Blue added-watching as Shadow deflated, almost in frustration. 

"You want to be self aware now of this concept? Why?" 

Shadow wanted to hear it-he wanted the reassurance. 

"Because I love you. And I want to fix everything, not just in a attempt to get you back, I want to ... I want to..." 

Blue felt like he was going to lose it-at what he was trying to say-he felt like he was drowning. 

The darker male didn't care-he needed to say it, he swore he needed it to happen. 

"I want to belong to you and only you." 

Blue didn't master how to express himself at any point in his life, but it would have been nice if he had. 

Shadow looked like someone had clocked his brain cold. 

He had not existed in a world where Sonic-Blue-*whatever* was ... like this. It wasn't right, not the right kind of progress, but it was earnest and worth building on. 

And damn hot. 

Like so hot Shadow was pulling his collar open to get relief. 

"... go into the room and put on whats on the desk" 

Blue's expression shifted-confused-but he was more than happy to do whatever was asked considering... but didn't Shadow have to work-? Would what he just said be enough- 

He was thinking all this before he got to the desk in question- where on it was- a pair of black underware, a collar with a small bell, stockings, and a bow. 

Oh 

Wait

What? 

Blue was confused, but didn't wanna test it-so he put the collar on and pulled the stockings on, sorting this out in his head. 

He had said something right. 

Because ... they were clearly about to do something to celebrate him not being completely unforgivable... 

But was he forgiven or was this just him giving Shadow sex?? 

He pulled on the underware, tugging it neatly over his crotch and leaning forward to grab the bow - unsure of where to put it- his spines made it impossible to place anywhere-did it go- 

"On your tail" 

"On my-" 

Blue looked at the bow, then turned to carefully attach it- in the middle of his fumbling an impatient huff was delivered that made him snap his head back towards Shadow only to be overwhelmed as the heated male gripped his hands-bodily turning him, Blue's eyes widening as he pushed him down against the bed - firmly, but gently-gripping one of Blue's hips as he tied the bow into place around his tail. 

Blue inhaled an indignant huff-all of his spines flipped and fluff of fur flung every which way from the handsy contact-before he felt a strong, bare hand drag against the grain of his fur down his back forcing him against the bed and to present. 

Ok. 

"You've been bad." 

OK!

Shadow purred down over him, grounding the words harshly- in a way that was frankly a little bit intimidating. 

"Uh-hhh----!!!" 

Blue started to ask what was going on, but couldn't get the thought out verbally-  
as Shadow shoved his hand deep in a rolling movement between his shoulder blades, pressing Blue's peach chest flat against the bed, his tail raising up naturally as he fully presented-Shadow nodding in appreciation at his assets-the underware covering only so little seeing as it was a thong -and taking that scent in-humming at the lack of objection. 

He smelt like Sonic. 

"You smell like you've been busy being a slut." 

A strangled little exclamation sound left Blue-who had completely forgotten that he had continued to be ejaculated into by Sonic after he had taken a shower, and was stupid enough that he hadn't showered before coming here. 

"Do you like it that much? Getting fucked?" 

Blue couldn't tell if that was a real question or not but he didn't exactly want to answer because the last day or so hadn't exactly spelled out "NO". 

"Answer the question-" 

Oh for chaos sake. 

He didn't know how to answer that question without being honest... 

A hand gripped up along his hip-while the other drifted back from his back up to move the underware-pulling the string aside and revealing everything Blue didn't wanna say plainly. 

He was already wet, the smell driving Shadow crazy with validation. 

He was not necessarily a slut, but he was prepared to please, multiple times within a day-and he never objected, was always happy to hop on board, taunted and teased, and was almost seemingly always trying to turn Shadow on. 

He was dripping down his taint, a healthy bissu male pussy, a rare kind of male who was made to find protection from other powerful males of the same sex. 

Shadow knew Blue had no clue about the context of his own body, Blue didn't care, but Shadow did. So he had bothered to research. 

What it came down to is Blue couldn't help it, he was made biologically to be a certain kind of male, one who gave a certain kind of sexual experience. 

One who used their bodies with a certain precision and grace to lure enemies close and then make them allies. 

Blue had no idea, no fucking clue how he won people over with the way he moved naturally, or the way he had such intense, feminine features that he never even paused to consider. 

He didn't even think about why he was wet in his asshole so often. The airhead didn't think it mattered, and he wasn't necessarily wrong, not in the grand scheme of things. However if he was going to be around other alpha males smelling like seduction and looking like an adrogynous hooker and spreading his legs-maybe it was about time Shadow explained to him what he really was. 

"I.... yes." 

A cold, calculated "hmph" left a tan muzzle. 

At least he was aware of that much. 

"Do you want to be fucked now?" 

Sonic groaned in frustration-

"What's with all the questions?!" 

He angrily spat, growling-kind of fed up-did he want it-of course he wanted it. 

"Just get on with it!" 

"No" 

Blue's whole entire body ran cold at once. 

What. 

"W-" 

He suddenly felt the pressure from the grip release-and he was let go. 

He fumbled for words in shock. 

"I'm not going to." 

Shadow said gently-which immediately made Blue feel dramatically confused. 

Shadow watched, biting the inside of his mouth as Blue turned to face him, sitting flat on the bed, his pink penis jutting upward in a attractive display of arousal that almost made Shadow swear out loud in anger that he had to prove this RIGHT NOW. 

In front of everything he wanted. 

"you're going to have to go without." 

"Then - THEN WHY?" 

Blue integrated the yelling with a comical raising of his hands, the bell resting just over his chest jingling softly making Shadow wish he was fucking dead. 

This was hell this was legitimately his hell. 

Blue waited a second or two before he began to rapidly change his disposition- 

"What do you need- did I do something wrong?" 

"No." 

"Then- then I-" 

He stood up, pressing his thumbs to interact with the strings on his underware, pulling it down a bit more to reveal himself-

"You had me wear this and now you're NOT going to fuck me?!"

"You're  
Upset I said no?" 

Blue's face twisted into a furious display of anger, causing Shadow to arch a brow-before he sat down hard on the bed.

"No??" 

He lied poorly, causing Shadow to smirk despite himself. 

"Tell me, really, answer me- how much do you want it? How often do you want it? Who makes you want it?" 

Blue nearly screamed, it was crawling up his throat and died just before leaving- as he breathed heavily-heaving in- 

"I want it a lot? Ok? And all - well-whenever I see you, and you..." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"And Sonic." 

Blue rubbed his knees together in discomfort, he was so wet and so hot and so worked up and he couldn't calm down. 

"And Sonic" 

He threw his hand aside dismissively because yes, that was very true. 

"Whenever you see him, you want it a lot." 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Oh MY GOD. 

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- please stop, I can't do this-" 

Blue began to actively break down, as Shadow stepped forward- looking at him dead on-his lava emeralds burning right through Blue and capturing his full attention. 

"You're a special kind of male-" 

"STOP" 

Blue yelled- his hands raising to his ears-

Shadow reached out- gently touching Blue's hip-his whole body melting into the touch and earnestly reacting- Shadow took Blue's hand away- 

"You don't know how to react right now, because you're a young bissu male and you want to please me." 

Blue's eyes flew open- as he opened his mouth just slightly. 

"I do-but that's because you got me all hard!" 

Blue protested, causing Shadow to frown just barely. 

"No, it's in your nature. You want to use your body the way it was intended, it's your sexuality, and it's complicated,-" 

"Don't tell me about myself like I don't know-" 

"But you don't know-"

"I don't want to know ok! I don't want to be different and I don't want my feelings to be based on my body!" 

Shadow knew this would be a problem. 

"Ok, so the option is you're a slut, we can go with that if you want. " 

His expression was so dry it practically cracked his face. 

"I- I didn't mean-" 

"Come on, you're gonna have a panic attack, let me take care of you..." 

Blue would figure it out in his own time, Shadow had said it, he didn't need to hammer it in, but what he DID need, was to help himself to some of what he frankly deserved. 

It would help Blue figure himself out anyways. 

"Come here you little slut." 

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at the immense frown that greeted him, knowing that would easily be wiped off his face within moments of the first thrust-

"Take off your shoes and gloves, and bend over-" 

Blue was known for his speed, but he was at breaking levels the moment he heard commands. 

The poor thing needed to perform, he needed to do what he was meant to do. 

Shadow smiled, the thud and snaps of the clothing being discarded very familiar to him by now. 

Blue lowered himself over the bed once more, Shadow pulling the thong out of the way and nodding- Blue was still wet, if he wasn't going to learn by direct explanation, then he would have to accept himself somehow. 

"You're a good boy, you know that?" 

Shadow pushed a fingertip in, shoving until he got to his knuckle, watching that tail rapidly twitch like Blue was in heat- 

"Such a good, needy slut, who wants so much care right now, having two strong hedgehog males around is driving you into heat." 

Blue didn't say anything, his ears twisting, signifying he was hearing it all. 

"You're going to need so much care, you can't help it." 

Shadow added a second finger, as Blue began to pant in need and lust. 

"You can't say no-does that sound right?" 

It didn't sound wrong. 

Suddenly the fingers stopped-and Shadow asked again- 

"Does that sound right?" 

Blue nodded quickly, the feeling of the thong getting pushed out of the way and the tip of Shadows cock coming closer to his entrance making his heart leap into his ears. 

"You want to please us both- and you can't stop thinking about it-" 

"Yes-" 

He gripped the sheets, his pussy begging him to just  
Agree for now, even though most certaintly it wasn't anything close to a lie. 

Shadow pushed in-slowly, gripping Blue's exposed ass and holding his cheeks apart as he sheathed himself fully inside of that delicious looking body- crotch meeting Blue's ass as Blue's ears fell-signaling to Shadow to slow down until he was ready. The agent ran his hands along Blue's sides, ruffling through fur and causing his beautiful body to tense up in the process. 

"You're always fucking with me, hoping I'll spread your legs wide and cum deep in your wet pussy-"

Chaos UH- 

"More-" 

Blue dropped his head into the mattress, the bell jingling softly- then huffed and reached out to claw at a nearby pillow. A amused grin on Shadow's face as Blue snagged a corner and hugged the pillow beneath his face. 

He had missed Shadow's everything-his pillows, food, bed, his luxurious apartment. His ... "Shadow Junior"

"Answer me-" 

Shadow slammed in deep and halted-, holding Blue as he let out a agonized whine, leaning over Blue who was a sexed mess, shivering below him, the bow twitching as his tail did. He needed to be fucked so badly and Shadow c kept stopping-which really made him realize what Shadow was, saying was ... well the truth. 

"Ye-nngh-....ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I BELIEVE YOU STOP STOPPING! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY" 

"You're such a good boy." 

Blue felt Shadow wrap his arms around his chest, and warmly kiss his back-causing a short purr to raise from the cerulean's throat. 

"Now remember, you belong to me now." 

Hard to feel anything else but a little weird to think he could "belong" to anyone-Shadow was possessive but he meant well-so in the moment Blue just answered playfully- "yes master" 

With a sing song note in his tone, shivering as the dark male shoved his legs aside further. 

"I'm going to make your ass smell like me." 

He growled urgently as Blue's ears twitched while he held back a laugh. 

Pretty sure it already did smell like them both. 

What was the reason he needed to smell like Shadow? Dork. 

"You're going to-" 

He broke each word with another strong, pleasurable thrust into Blue's lean form, sweating up a storm in the process as Blue panted and began to let out these cute little sounds Shadow found enduring, his dick caught up in the thong as the bow accented his hips and that bell jingled every time he accepted the thick length.

"I'm gonna let you do what you want." 

Shadow knew better than to restrict a person who stood for freedom. Maintained freedom, fought bargained and would die for freedom. He knew better than to put restrictions on someone who was not trying to hurt anyone. He wasn't going to put Sonic in a place where he would feel guilt for the way his body was built. 

The moans got almost twice in volume just after. There was a tangible release of tension in the air. Blue probably felt relief hearing there were no rules. Shadow knew better, if he had told Blue to stay away, or not have sex with Sonic, he would be setting Blue up to fight his own base instincts. 

This was the right thing to do, besides, Blue was technically pleasing himself and to be quite honest, Shadow only had so much time in the day. As much as he loved the idea of being able to just please the living daylights out of that soft, lean form and watch him moan, there were other times where it would also be just as nice to get some sleep when Blue is curling his tail against his thigh and spreading his legs without a second thought. 

Maybe having a third party to take care of Blue was not a bad idea. Someone who was not going to be possessive, who wouldn't try to take Blue away, Sonic was not a bad fit. 

Shadow had thought about this for a bit, rolling the idea around in his head, because he couldn't use brute force, and Blue would be miserable if he was limited in how he could behave towards someone he was attached to. 

It was obvious the moment Blue bent forward and Shadow smelt nothing but Sonic all over him. 

He was attached... 

Better get used to having two around.  
Blue's entrance quivered as his sheath dripped and his pink dick slipped up-held in place by the thong that Shadow had deemed necessary. Blue felt a little ridiculous with the stockings and all the accessories but he got that Shadow just wanted control right now, wanted to call the shots and order him around and put him in his place. 

He wasn't exactly fond of it, but he didn't think Shadow was doing it just because, he had to do something outrageous for this to happen. 

Blue moaned short, tiny gasps and gentle huffs into the bed as his ears twitched as he was pounded from behind-short growls in his ear that were the furthest thing from threatening. 

Shadow was in a mood. 

"So close-" 

"Good boy." 

The agent kept it up before he heard a long drawn out moan from Blue's mouth, feeling as Blue tensed up and clutched his dick tightly-bucking once into the bed before his dick spurted out over it, Shadow slamming straight in deep and holding there as Blue cried out in slight pain while he was held down to receive an explosion of cum that was extensive. 

Shadow tended to cum a lot, his cock was a bit alien, and it filled Blue up fully-the rush of the sensation of hot semen as Blue burried his face letting him know he had been claimed. 

Shadow had a thing about stuffing him with as much cum as he could that he never quite got a hold of mentally but there wasn't exactly any reason to complain. 

It was just his thing. 

As Shadow gently withdrew he watched as his exhausted, gorgeous cerulean lowered further onto the bed and smirked as his pussy dripped with cum. 

"Feel better now? " 

".... yea" 

Blue admitted, embarrassed. 

Shadow helped him up-nudging him to get onto the bed and directing him to lay on his back. He disappeared for a moment, Blue's foggy mind buffering as he lay on the bed, legs spread, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

Shadow came back with a warm cloth and gently cleaned him, the sensitive area had taken a beating and needed some TLC. 

A soft series of purrs raised up from the bed, as Shadow blinked. 

"You do that more now, something you learned from Sonic?" 

"Do what?" 

Blue mumbled, his ears twitching from behind the pillow as Shadow chuckled. 

"Go to sleep, I'll have lunch ready later. " 

Blue didn't need to be told twice. 

Shadow was too nice. ... it was amazing, he was really so lucky.


	6. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the beginning of the explanation
> 
>  

"You don't have to leave- you can stay with me ... I can make you happy- I'll do anything to get you to stay -" 

Sonic wouldn't look at him. 

Why wouldn't Sonic even look at him. 

"Please, please I don't want you to leave-i know you need to go. .. maybe that you weren't even supposed to be here in the first place ..." 

Blue was talking fast- desperate - couldn't they find another way? 

"I have to go back home, what it comes down to -" 

There was a pause as Sonic's tail twitched- Blue felt his very soul shrivel at the pure apprehension he suffered in his gut- it actually ruffled up his fur ... 

"Is that you were ... well ... fun ... but" 

What?

"I have someone, someone else, my Shadow." 

Oh no. 

"Wh.... why did you sleep with me if you were with someone else?" 

Blue shoved the question into Sonic by actually physically shoving him in anger. 

Sonic turned quickly, a single finger raising to touch his muzzle as he scratched it absently, looking like he was coming up with something on the spot when - 

"I dunno, you smelt good." 

"Get out." 

"I thought you could make me happy." 

"Leave, don't come back -I seriously can't believe you." 

"That was the plan .... yea." 

Blue turned around, walking away swirly without a second thought. 

Blue shot up in bed-inhaling loudly, the sound scratching his throat and constricting his neck as he did so - He shuddered after - what was that?? His hands slid down his thighs as his knees pressed together as he caught his breath. 

He hadn't been breathing. 

Was that why there was a mounting anxiety in his dream? Or was it from that crushing feeling of rejection he was waiting to receive? 

Both felt awful... 

"Sonic?" 

Blue's emerald eyes raised to meet concerned red irises- Shadow-god-when had he come in? Blue's fur raised up a bit in surprise-as he was examined by heated hands. 

"I heard you gasp- you were hyperventilating- what's wrong?" 

Chaos, he was so attentive.... 

Blue felt a smile tug at his mouth, a dopey one that slid across his features playfully. 

"Nothing..." 

Shadow stared, snorting after a second, lowering his hands, free of those rings, and the gloves, and reaching behind his hedgehog to gently rub that soft velvet tail. 

"Ok-I just wanted to check" 

Shadow slid into Blue leaving forward to nuzzle him. 

"Yea... you're fine" 

He chuckled.

The bed was so soft and inviting, housing a heart that was beating hard, broken and twisted and … upset. 

Blue found himself reciprocating the soft caresses, rubbing his face into the gentle hand, Shadow’s short nails gently scratching up and behind his ear, looping ito skim through the soft fur as Blue melted into the touch, curling his shoulders upwards as he lowered his head to accept the affection, the sound of loud purring leaving him as Shadow seated himself, pulling the lean form into a gentle and heartwarming hug, enveloping his body in soft warmth. 

Blue slid into the feeling and pressed his muzzle with harsh intent into Shadow’s shoulder, the darker agent’s eyes widening marginally, as his partner, distressed over something, fell silent in his grasp. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The question caused Blue’s ears to perk up-

“Wrong?”

He nervously backed up from the embrace and began to rapidly climb out of bed- 

“N-Nothing- nothing’s wrong!” 

He tried to sound nonchalant but his voice was cracking and he was trying to run so fast it was laughable- Shadow caught his hands and steadied him as he stepped off the bed, turning him to face him, pulling him closer and looking at him, those red irises watching him as he slid his emeralds off to face some corner of the room- unable to lock eyes right now. He wasn’t feeling well, and he didn’t want to talk about it- at all. 

“I know you’re going through something right now, you don’t have to tell me- but you don’t have to run away from me just because I asked about it either...you can just relax Sonic.” 

Sonic, right-

He could remember it so clearly, when Sonic showed up, and in between all the havoc, mentioned “well what are we gonna call ya? Blue?” And Blue simply shrugged and said “I am Blue.” causing a entire chorus from Eiffel 65 from the other male that pissed him right the fuck off. 

His attempt to flee was cut short and instead he caved and sought Shadow’s comfort, since it was so freely offered. The two of them laying out over the bed, Blue burrying his head in Shadow’s chest as the agent pulled himself further up the bed snorting, Blue could be so unmanageable sometimes because for some reason he’d never gotten any good at expressing himself. This caused a lot of problems in their relationship whenever either of them had had an issue, because between the two Shadow had gotten VERY good at using his words, and Blue had just continued to stay the same, unwilling to learn and unwilling to open up. 

It was odd, because it made Shadow think something had happened to the happy-go-lucky cerulean to make him like this, afraid to be vulnerable and unable to really express emotions, or even constructs. He would always try to distract Shadow when they got into arguments with things they could be doing instead, which wasn’t so bad, since almost one hundred percent of the time, when Shadow was mad, Blue had a habit of offering up sex as a way to make him forget about what he was even mad about, which Shadow would be pressed to admit, actually did make him forget about quite a lot of things that pissed him off. 

“Why are you so afraid? Hm?” 

Shadow whispered, barely audible, only to receive a very significant and immediate answer. 

“I want for things to be ok, all the time, I’m not afraid.” 

He gripped Shadow’s shoulder tightly as he said as much, straining to do so- and Shadow found himself furrowing the lines between his ridges trying to discern what exactly that meant. It must have meant something deeper than he let on. Blue was the type to not rock the boat, Shadow watched him get treated unfairly at certain times by his own company and shrug it off with little to no emotion. A lot of things just did not get to him at all, or barely scratched the surface of his ability to perceive it as being unfair in the first place. 

Maybe he just didn’t feel, and when he did, he didn’t know how to express it because he often never had to. He had seen Blue mad, and it was often shown through visual cues, when he finally did express himself, it was usually one or two sentences that were so well crafted, and pointed, it was impossible not to take him seriously. 

“No one won’t be ok if you talk to us, no one would be mad at you for being honest with us.” 

“I love you.” 

Shadow froze up.  
WHAT?

What the fuck had brought THAT out? Sonic NEVER once had managed to say that, he said it in different ways, used his body or brought him home rare things from nature, certain stones, or precious water, things he used to show he cared, but he had NEVER managed to say THAT.

“I love you too…”

And just like that, Shadow forgot what they were talking about… again. 

\--

When Blue left Shadow’s house he felt, different. There was a lot he had to unpack, about his sexuality and his biology, that Shadow had informed him about. The land moved beneath him swiftly, at a pace that he set for himself, slower than his usual speed, taking his time and trying to get his mind off of it. 

Even though nature could usually get his head out of the clouds, this wasn’t the case for this time, he couldn’t imagine a world before the one he had now bumped into, before he was a thirsty slut for powerful males. He didn’t wanna humor the concept as being true because he didn’t want it to be. Yet he couldn’t just ignore the facts. 

Landmarks flashed along his sides, barely recognizable as trees, rocks, grass flying along behind him like green rain and dust cascading behind him like sand storms. He didn’t know where he was going, didn’t care, didn’t want to know. Heading into unknown territory was a part of the adventure after all. 

He knew at some point he had passed Tails workshop, the red and white of his plane, and the shack barely lodging itself in his memory because his speed had increased so astronomically. He wanted to return to something, but it wasn’t a place, it was a feeling, he wanted to return to a time before now, somewhere where he didn’t have to think about anything like this, where something like what his body was like, or how he behaved, were not things he would have to question. 

It bothered him a lot to think that he wouldn’t have known about this...maybe ever, if it wasn’t for how out of control it was. The ground began to run thick with slickened mud, as ran began to pour and thunder began to rage, he must have ran into or near a swamp region- the sensatin cooled his senses and brought him out of it- but- something else entirely different brought him out of it more. 

The water- the water- 

He slammed his feet into the ground and dug his palms into the grass, mud digging deep into the soles of his shoes- stumbling as he stopped braking, throwing himself into a short hop. His quills dropped low as he raised his eyes skyward towards the clouds-most of them blocked out by gigantic mushroom caps- not believing what he was seeing. Not believing this was real. 

“What is this?” 

The water was touching his fur, and coming down hard on him, IT was striking the ground and coating in rich colors of … pink. 

“What?” 

He couldn’t believe it, it was only doing this to organic material- rocks remained their gray or neutral tones of brown, but the moss that clung to them were a colorful coral pink. Just like his fur. 

It wasn’t just all that though, what was worse, was the FEELING. Something HORRIBLY wrong was happening here… It wasn’t a thunderstorm, or the sense of the temperature, this all wasn’t the same as Blue just being a little afraid of something like that- or the change in atmosphere. 

This, ran, deep. 

Something- VERY WRONG was happening.

He was dripping wet, soaked as the rain began to come down harder, causing him to shake his head and slap his hands at either side a few times to try to change what he was seeing. 

When he opened it he couldn’t help but inhale in shock. The world had been a murkey swamp just less than ten seconds ago, and this pink water had now spread this shade all across the entire area, Blue jerked his foot up looking down at his shoe only to see the golden buckle and familiar white and red material hadn’t at all switched. He squinted, barely able to even make anything out anymore as he covered his hand over his face, the deluge of water pelting his coat so hard he could barely move, much less see, or even hear anything beyond the pounding of the water. 

His ears slid down to protect themselves from receiving any more water inside of them, twisting back against his head as he placed his hands above his head using his forearms to protect his eyes from the rain as he searched out a place to retreat to from the storm. The wind was buffering him so hard he couldn’t even walk straight. 

Just as he was getting a semi handle on the place, he heard a growling noise, unlike anything he had ever experienced before- something rattling just after, his ears flipping up briefly only to twist back against his head just as fast- the sound was nearby, but he couldn’t barely make out from where. 

The grass around him was getting trampled down beneath a coiling rustling sound, rising from all around him in a circle, and as his eyes opened- he saw nothing but bright pink- and scales, and- 

“No….way” 

A large serpent, unlike anything he had ever seen before, was raising skyward from the water, from the collected materials of pink this- thing was ….it was raising into the sky, stopping to look down directly at him, at HIM. 

His chest constricted hard, he couldn’t breath, feeling like he was fighting the fear that shown deep in his eyes. This wasn’t the same as the previous enemies he’d faced- this wasn’t a feeling of being threatened and a clear enemy, he stood straight slowly, showing no fast movement- feeling much the same as he did when he confronted chaos, only this time, no chaos emeralds. 

His mouth opened, and as he did so, the entire thing flashed brightly, as if in and out of existence twisting away into the wind and the maelstrom, in and out, in and out of existence it felt like, like a presence of power was being flicked on and off by a nearby lightswitch. The sensation was fucking terrifying, causing Blue’s heart to quicken its pace, everything suddenly feeling far too real and far too unreal at once, smashing into each other in a way that made you question your own sanity, while at the same time knowing very well you were very much sane.  
Seconds passed, the creature unraveling before him, its features uncanny and beautiful, entwined in parallel pockets of various colors of pink, its features dripping in sakura petals of rain that seemed to splash onto the Earth in pockets of swirling dust, but the FEELING of it was horrible. It was pain, unlike anything else Blue had experienced, pain and death and decay, not matching the lively appearance of the pink glowing serpant in sensation, and striking him to the core with terror. 

Blue stepped forward, feeling immediately sick and woozy- swallowing hard, still unable to make shit out around him- when- a warmth enveloped him, the sensation leaking just as fast as the rain into him, the smell of Sonic bombarding his senses as the ground was taken from him and he was swept up off the grass and mud and carried, bodily, away from the massive storm, his hand raising outwards towards what he knew must have been still there- only to see- nothing, nothing but rain and pink. 

But that feeling- the feeling of unease, remained with him. Like he had been scarred deeply, and couldn’t ever hope to heal. 

What had just happened? 

“What was that?!?!!” 

Sonic yelled, holding him close as kept running, the two of them coming out the other side as a crushing roar followed after them, the thunder growing in intensity, rocking the entire sky and stripping not downward, but across. 

“I don’t know…” 

Blue clutched his chest, his heart bursting, as he grit his teeth, Sonic taking him away further and further from that feeling, that feeling that made his throat close up, his eyes watering from the pain of it all. 

He felt…

Like…

He was dying…

“Yea me either but I am not about to go back and find out, I fucking HATE water!” 

Sonic swore angrily, he really wanted to know what the fuck was going on, that was some serious shit, but he couldn’t imagine wanting to deal with water getting into his ears, as things stood he was sure Blue didn’t want to either- he seemed pretty shooken up, not at all confident. 

He felt like he was running on dreams of absolution until the ground became far more solid, causing his feet to land solid, the feeling leaving both of them and causing them to both collectively gasp, Sonic nearly fell in the process of landing, not expecting all of his emotions to be completely changed in an instant like that- landing heavily and sliding to a stumble as the two turned to look at the rainstorm behind them- in an area meant for that, it wasn’t really that peculiar looking from afar, but the atmosphere of it all was now encaged in this pink color- the pigment visible from even that far back- and just as Sonic was trying to get a handle on it all, Blue yelled- 

“It isn’t coming off!?”

Sonic turned to face him in alarm, and then realized what he was talking about- the pink color on his fur seemed to have seeped into every follicle, completely changing all the of the colors thereout. It had coated every single strand, from his greenish blue hue, to a more startling pink- Sonic, without thinking, grabbed him, getting a huffy little hiss in response from doing so- 

“Hey it’s ok- it’s ok-” 

Sonic took a moment to calm him down, checking for any kind of deep wounds, or any indication of poison, anything that would make more sense, what was this? Was this dye? It couldn’t be- because HIS fur wasn’t any different kind of color at all- he was still blue, and he had ran through the middle of it. 

Blue was freaking out, he had just went from feeling as though the whole world was ending, something that changed him so completely as a person because he had never had an experience like that, to feeling like- like he WAS a completely different person- because the color of his entire body had changed. 

“Breath- come on- Blue snap out of it!” 

The ground began to pound, the sound of it startling both of them as they turned both at the same time to face the storm- the creature rising upwards to coil over the air as it began to rush forwards across the grounds, painting the ground pink as it began to press onwards, aiming- aiming- both of them could feel it- 

For Blue. 

“IT’S -- IT’S FOLLOWING ME!” 

Sonic opened his mouth- 

“No that’s...that’s not possi-” 

The ground shook around them, rocks twisting and dirt settling immediately afterwards, Sonic growling, turning to face it. 

“!?”

He turned to face Blue, his eyes wide- completely destroyed with fear, this wasn’t right. Whatever it was, it wasn’t right for him, and wasn’t good for him- not with the way he was behaving. 

A grief stricken cry, weak in comparison to the first, raced over the land, brushing all the grass sweeping it towards them, calling in the direction Blue had gone. 

If there was a question before, it was answered now. 

“WHAT DOES IT WANT FROM ME?!?!”

Sonic just didn’t ask anymore, Blue wasn’t gonna run himself- he was frozen in shock, his tail was curled up in between his legs and he was rooted to the ground in terror, practically hyperventilating- he had to do it for him. 

“I don’t know, but if it wants to get it-”

He picked up the shaking, wet, pink hedgehog, pulling him up into his arms and quickly situated him, so that he was holding him

“It’s gonna have to go fast.”


	7. Art Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you all a break in the story just to show off all the wonderful pieces that have been created for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy this little break in between all the actual story-telling. 
> 
> I have a lot planned for this story so stay tuned and in the meantime [Azure](https://azuredrawssonic.tumblr.com/)'s are ladies and gentleman!

Azuredrawssonic:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My own art:  
(not a whole lot of stuff was made by me because of school but here you go)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And 

HOW IT ALL STARTED:  


And this isn't from the fic it's just a collab between the two of us, I did the lineart and coloring, and she did the sketch base:  



End file.
